Love Hina, Always
by Mr. Snowman
Summary: This fic takes place around the 12th volume of the manga series after the incident with Keitaro and Kanako at the abandoned inn. However it doesn't end as happily as it does in the manga.


**LOVE HINA, ALWAYS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, or think up of the characters in Love Hina, or create the storyline of Love Hina, or own any stocks of Love Hina (do they have stock?) If I did, I'd make the anime ending as perfect as the manga ending. (AND I'd be rich too)**

//-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes on Story:  

This story is supposed to take place in volume 12.  This chapter is basically a recap of what happened with slight modifications.  Throughout this story, I might bring up events which occurred in both the manga and anime but I'll explain everything to the best of my abilities to help the people who haven't seen the manga, or anime, or both understand the story.  Basically, This is a recap of what happens in the 12th volume but the chapters after this will start deviating from the manga storyline. Oh, and if anyone can think of a better name for this story than the one I gave it, please feel free to voice your suggestions.  I'm not sure if there is a fanfiction with the same title, so if there is one, I had no knowledge of it.

//--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: 

This is my first fanfiction that I've posted up on fanfiction.net.  However, I've read numerous amounts of fanfiction on this site for quite a while.   Although there were some great fanfics of Love Hina on this site, I haven't seen too many.  Hopefully, my contribution to the fanfiction society won't be too bad.  Hopefully you'll enjoy what you read.  If you find anything wrong with the story, constructive criticism is appreciated.  That way, I can write better for you people reading this or any of the stories that I might write in the future.

Sorry for the copious amounts of notes.  You can start reading now.  Oh, and reviews are welcome.

//--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Hina, Always

Chapter 1: Introduction

"WAAAAAAH!!!" Keitaro let out a scream as he quickly sat up on his futon.  He'd been having the same dream of marrying his sister naked for five nights straight so far – and it was driving him crazy.  Why was he having these dreams?  It was probably just the abandoned inn's magic.  But then again....why did he have those dreams for five nights straight if he'd made the promise with Kanako two nights ago?

He continued to contemplate on why he'd been having these strange (to say the least) dreams until his mind drifted to Narusegawa and the events of that evening.  

//Flashback

The explosion caused by the Youto Hina caused the ring that Keitaro had given to Naru which she was holding in her hand slide into Kanako's finger through the power of the abandoned inn.  

"Onii-san….isn't this…"

"No! It's not like that!" Keitaro immediately cut in.

"Sempai…" Shinobu whispered with tears in her eyes

"That…that's a ring" Motoko stuttered

"But-" Kanako started but was cut off again

"I'm sorry Kanako" Keitaro spoke softly as he looked at her with gentle eyes "That ring is a gift from me to Narusegawa" he turned his eyes to Naru.

All that could be heard was a gasp from Shinobu, but the silence was broken with a question from Kanako.  

"What do you say to this…Narusegawa?" she asked with a voice as cold as ice along with a stare just as cold.

"I…uhh…" Naru suddenly found the ground interesting to look at as she thought of a way to get out of the situation.  "I…" she quickly glanced up at Shinobu and Motoko who were looking questioning at her, then at Kanako, still with the cold stare, and lastly at Keitaro who looked at her with sadness and disappointment "Ummm…"

Unable to handle much more pressure, she ran.  Ran away from them, away from the question, away from him.  Keitaro.

//End Flashback

'I should apologize for last night, I shouldn't have put her on the spot like that' Keitaro thought to himself as he slowly got up and made his way out the door to room 304.  

However, as soon as he stepped past the threshold separating his room and the hallway, he heard two voices calling his name.  The dorm manager turned to the direction of the voices and saw Sarah and Suu running towards him at an incredible speed.  His eyes widened in fear at the sight of the two girls approaching and before he could do anything, Sarah caught him below the chin with an uppercut.  However, they weren't done and as the momentum of the Sarah's attack pushed him up, Kaolla Suu drop kicked his head from above – inflicting as much pain as possible on their target.

"What's up?" Keitaro asked after he picked himself up off the wooden floor – which had a newly formed crater that was about the size of a head in it.

"Naru left a note saying she's running away!" Kaolla yelled while frantically waving her hand which held the note she was referring to.

"She also wanted us to give a form to Toudai about her absence!"  Sarah added while waving the form as frantically as Suu.

"Wh..What?!?!" Keitaro cried as he took the note and the form from both girls and read them.  "Just as I thought!  She's doing this because of what happened yesterday!  It's all my fault! But…what should I do?"

"You idiot! Grow a backbone for once and run after her like a real man!" Sarah yelled in frustration and gave Keitaro a kick to the head.

Keitaro, didn't seem to be bothered by the kick as he brought his shaking fist in front of his face, with his eyes closed and face set in determination.  "I'll find her no matter what and give her that ring!  I'll follow her wherever she goes!  I'll even follow her to the ends of the Earth if I have to!  Nothing will stop me!  I-"

"Just shut up and get going!" Sarah yelled as she gave Keitaro another kick to the head.

"Yea! And I'll go with you!" Suu cried as she kicked Keitaro in the back sending him flying across the hall into the wall.

//--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N (2nd part):

So, how was it?  Like I said up top, this chapter is just a review of what happens.  I haven't started the second chapter, but I'll try getting it in by next week.  I guess its ok NOT to get any reviews for this chapter since its JUST a recap, but they're still welcome!  Thanks for reading!  Don't forget to review!


End file.
